Black Church
A Cult and Terrorist Organization obsessed with inflicting sadistic deaths upon people. They are a great threat to the world's security, the sphere of influence is spread all over the world, and there are numerous disasters in all parts of the world. Mo Fan becomes the greatest stumbling block of the Black Church as he constantly thwarts the plans of the the Black Church. He has no fear in the battle against them and becomes the first person to ever capture a Red Cardinal. In each situation where Mo Fan is involved with destroying the plans of the Black Church, he gains a lot of strength. This can be seen by his achievement in each disaster: * Catastrophe of Bo: Mo Fan is only a Novice Tier mage and manages not only to survive the ordeal, but he manages to save many people along with his sister, Xin Xia. He also assists the military by leading them to the source of the monsters located at the girls high school. * Disaster at the Ancient Capital: Although a lot of people die, Mo Fan plays an integral part of preventing the undead hordes from slaughtering the entire population and destroying the city. He fights the Supreme Monarch level beasts which no other mage could even battle. Because of his deeds, the city is saved and the majority of the population survive. * Northern Xinjiang Incident: Mo Fan, using the power of demonization, defeats the main generals of Khufu and battles toe to toe with the Supreme Monarch level Sphinx. He not only wipes out thousands of Black Church members, but captures the Red Cardinal Leng Jue alive. * War of the Andean Federation: Mo Fan acts preemptively for the first time and manages to prevent a disaster at the Ojos University. Although the war erupts, this was inevitable regardless of the intervention of the Black Church. However, Mo Fan managed to obtain valuable information about the identities of members of Black Church hidden undercover. He also manages to prevent similar disasters caused by Salan by killing a key member involved with the disasters. The organizational structure is summarized as follows: Pope The Pope is the leader of the entire Black Church organization. No one knows his true identity except for the Red Cardinal Leng Jue and Salan. For some undisclosed reason he wishes to see Salan dead. However, he was recently killed in an incident involving Salan, but it is implied that she wasn't the one responsible. Red Cardinals: There are 7 total Red Cardinals, who usually operate in different regions of the world. The Red Cardinals only answer to the Pope and do not often coordinate with each other unless it is in their own interests. [[Salan|'Salan']]: The mastermind behind the Catastrophe of Bo, the Disaster of the Ancient Capital and the Uprising in the war between the Andes Federation and the Brown Rebels. Mo Fan's greatest enemy. Initially had a foothold in China until driven out by Mo Fan. She has 3 Generals who are the highest officers of her following: * Extradition First, She caught shura, broke out Cold Jue out of the jail,of the holy court and is salan's trump card against yiddish. real name: Yan Qiu, sister of Mu Bai * Black Pharmacist * Wu Kui, The Rain Master She also has a number of personal disciples who also answer directly to Salan. The notable disciple is the Blue Bat. She is surprisingly apathetic, she has no qualms about who dies or doesn't die as long as someone dies, even its her own daughter and she has no issue sending aid to anyone if it serves her own purposes, even helping mo fan. Leng Jue: He is perceived as a teenage male with purple eyes. He is an entity who feeds on the hatred and enmity of others. He is the mastermind behind the Massacre of the Mediterranean and the failed attempt to summon the The Great Pyramid of Giza (Khufu's pyramid) and the undead army of Khufu to cause disaster at Northern Xinjiang. This plan is squashed by the combined efforts of Mo Fan, Zhang Xiao Hou and Zhao Man Yan. He has two main generals who report directly to him: * Unas * Qiao Que He also has 8 demons who are ranked by color, who all report directly to him. He was killed by Salan after breaking him out of prison. Brazilian Red Cardinal a.k.a Shura: He was known for diverting an entire army into a massive curse field 20 years ago and killing them all, but their ghosts still roam and terrorize the amazon and will for another 30 years. Salan revealed his location secretly to the holy court by feeding the Intel to the Casa family through the extradition first. His capture was used to break Cold Jue out of prison Middle Ranking Members * Heads of Extradition - the people in charge of shuttling member of the vatican between bases for meetings or different undercover positions, they are ranked second to cardinals and have a complete record of the names and backgrounds, both real and undercover of those they are in charge off. * Big Deacon - Leader of the Blue Deacons, receive direct order from Red Cloaks Cardinal. * Executioners * 7 Ghosts * Blue Deacons Low Ranking Members * Black Cloaked Priest * Grey Cloaked Fanatics * Uncloaked Fanatics, people who has either turned their family/loved ones into monsters but not given Grey Cloaked ranking yet. Black Vatican's Monster * Dark Beast Monster Black Vatican signature monster, have a ghost like monkey face monster with grotesques body and forest green eyes. Whole body was covered in tight-fitting leather jacket like black skin and has extremely long forelimb. The forelimbs are extraordinarily narrow and sharp, just like a sickle and it will leave a stench after go through certain places * Curse Beast Monster Have a similar body size as Dark Beast Monster, gray-black color skin with cursed stale and evil taste. Their eyes was very bright and their strength were warrior level. * Bone Beast Monster Is an ugly creatures with bat meat wings, have a physique size of truck size but skinny, each joint possess hideous bone and exude rotten smell. It is ranked as a commander level monster. Category:Organization Category:Anime